


Gal Pals

by AV_Dragnire



Series: AV Dragnire's Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Studio Killers (Band)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV_Dragnire/pseuds/AV_Dragnire
Summary: Femslash February Day 13 // Gal PalsHappy Anniversary!
Relationships: Cherry/Jenny (Studio Killers)
Series: AV Dragnire's Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143290
Kudos: 1





	Gal Pals

_this song lives rent-free in my head_

**Author's Note:**

> [insta](https://www.instagram.com/ami.v.dragnire/) | [tumblr](https://ami-v-dragnire.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ami_v_dragnire) | [carrd](https://av-dragnire.carrd.co/)


End file.
